Stormy Night
by Clorox2
Summary: House confronts an old friend...while it's raining. OC Het Pleasantness. I own nothing, ask my accountant....which I also don't have.
1. Chapter 1

Jessica was asleep when the doorbell rang. Lightening brightened her bedroom as she pulled on her robe. Rain pelted the windows. The apartment was quiet as she padded down the hallway barefooted. Standing on tiptoe, she checked the peephole. There was a Louisville slugger by the door. Jessie was 5'3", and 125 lbs soaking wet; better safe than sorry. Then again, it had been a gift.

A brilliant blue eye stared back at her through the hole. Sighing, Jessica opened the door. Standing in her doorway, thoroughly soaked in the driving rain, was Dr. Gregory House. He looked tired, but his electric eyes stirred something terrible and beautiful inside of her. He didn't speak.

Neither did she; she simply stepped out of the doorway to allow him room. She always felt dwarfed by him; his very presence was huge.

"Jessica," he started.

"What?" There was an edge to her voice. A fine one, but it was there, amidst the weariness.

His voice softened, "Jessie." He cupped her fine-boned face easily in his hand, running his thumb across her cheek. Studying her wide, blue-green eyes, he pondered how they seemed to change color with her mood. They were emerald now, and bright enough to threaten tears.

"Don't cry," he ordered, "Don't cry, Jess. I didn't come to fight." He moved his thumb to stifle her trembling lip.  
"Why did you come here, Greg? We've been friends for years, but I've had enough of this hot and cold mind-game crap." She took a breath, and looked up at him. "Do you want me or not? You know I play for keeps."

House knew. His pal was a one-man, one-heart kind of girl, and he wouldn't risk a decade of friendship for less. Jessica was brilliant, accomplished, fifteen years his junior and gorgeous. She knew more about him than even Wilson, and she _still_ wasn't running for the hills. Plus, he smirked, if the last decade was any indication, she aged very, very well….and she was staring up at him from under that wild mass of auburn curls that refused to be tamed. Staring, and waiting for an answer.

"Jessie," he limped towards her, forcing her to step back until she felt the door behind her. His body framed hers on all sides as he leaned over her. His two days' stubble teased her ear; his whisper made her tremble. "I want you. All of you." He planted kisses on her neck, his lips moving over creamy flesh. "I've always wanted you. Not just this tight little body." His hands wrapped around her waist and breast, and she gasped. Greg stepped closer, pressing his body against hers, "I want to know all of you."

Here he stopped, because, after letting loose a high, sweet moan, Jessica gently crushed her lips against his and began working her hips in a most distracting way.

After relocating to the other room, House sat down on the bed. Jessica had disappeared into the bathroom, and he busied himself in (most considerately) removing his shoes and belt.

"Greg." Jess' voice had a low, husky tone he wasn't familiar with. He looked up…and had to swallow. He'd seen Jessie at the beach, but the siren who swayed towards him was not the same woman. Her breasts were luscious white mounds encased in black silk embroidered with roses. Had they always been that perfect? Yeah, there was a reason he'd learned not to look at them, to comment as he did with his boss. There was no doubt, Jessica Lillian Kelly had incredible tits. Her tiny waist flared to strong, curvy hips that teased his teeth.

He wanted to eat her alive, but all he could manage was, "Hey baby."

"We're going to play a little game," she said.

"Oh really," Greg smirked.

Jess nodded. "I've hidden two of your Vicodin…on me." Greg's eyes widened, and she continued, "You have to find them, with your teeth." She slunk her way to the bed and crawled on beside him.

"How do you come up with this kinky shit?" he asked with a grin, and pulled her onto his lap.

She licked her lips, wrapping her arms around his neck and saying, "Maybe there's a dirty old man corrupting me."

Gripping her trim waist, he set to work exploring her bra, mumbling, "You naughty, naughty girl." He grasped the top of one cup in his teeth and pulled down, and she simpered when her nipple brushed his cheek. Using his tongue, House teased her nipple to a hard peak.  
"Ooh, I like that," she whispered.

Greg paused, "When I did this," he sucked hard on her nipple, and she moaned, "or when I called you a naughty girl." His blue eyes burned up at her. She blushed, a beautiful spread of pink across her pretty cheeks, but was silent. His hands roamed her body, cupping her ass. "Well?" he asked.

"The second," she said, "when you called me a naughty girl," She grinned wickedly and rolled her body against him, "it got me all wet."

House continued his search, needing distraction so he wouldn't come in his pants. She was so perfect, so beautiful….so fucking hot: that tight body, those soft breasts right in his…"Aha!" he mumbled, his lips around a Vicodin he'd found in her bra.

Dry swallowing it he said, "To the victor go the spoils," and unhooked, then tossed the bra away. Cupping her breasts, he suckled them each in turn, his hands running ceaselessly over her body. "Even better than I thought," he murmured in her ear, breathing in the scent of her hair.

Moving his way down the bed, he caught her eye and smiled, wagging his eyebrows suggestively, "One down, one to go." Jessie giggled, tossing her wild hair back so it wouldn't obstruct her view. Reaching her panties, he let out a short laugh: they had ribbon ties on either side.

"Oh where, oh where have my opiates gone," House sang. Jessica laughed, and he continued, "Oh where, oh where can they be?" He was going to need another one, soon. Using his teeth, he tugged on a ribbon, and the bow came undone. While a delicious view of her ass curved way to darker mysteries, there was no pill.

Placing his large hands on her frame, he moved her body to one side, eyes hungry, and watching her face. Holding her gaze, he leaned down and loosened the tie…no pill.

"You dirty, naughty little girl," House's face was Christmas morning. Jessie giggled. House growled, "You insolent, wicked," grasping the crotch of her panties, he pulled them away, to reveal her rose-pink, shaven pussy. Leaning between her legs, he breathed in. She smelled like peaches and persimmon…and Vicodin. He looked back up at her, "Filthy, sexy, perfect, _dirty_ little girl."

She trembled, "Eat me. Please eat my pussy, baby. I'm dirty but I'm _yours_."  
That did it. House had always expected that his old chum was amazing in bed. He'd even gone so far as to get one of her exes drunk and drill him for information, but he had no idea she would be so hot. Burying his face between her legs, his tongue delved deep inside her to retrieve the pill. Underneath the initial medicinal taste, she was there; like spring and sunlight. Like Jessie.

House moved to suck on her clit, sliding a finger inside her. She was damn snug and his cock twitched in anticipation. He smiled inwardly at the sexy little whimpers she made when he stroked her g-spot. He began to work another finger into her. She cried out, but he hushed her, "I've got to get you ready, baby." She groaned at that, in anticipation of how deeply she would feel him. His tongue was ever-present, exploring her pink folds, curious of all there was to find inside her, his dexterous fingers searing.

Jessie's head was spinning, swimming with sensations so overpowering it was torture. "Greg!" she cried, her body taught as a G-string, "Greg, please!" He grinned at her need for him, but she surprised him when she said, "Let me touch you."

Jessie helped House lay back against the headboard as gently as she could, considering their haste. Her body was on fire as she took in the dark planes of his face, the rough stubble on his jaw, and her wet release on his mouth.

She heard the growl before she knew she made the sound. House's cock was rock hard as Jess pulled his pants and boxers off. Thick and heavy, it brushed against her hand, leaving a drop of precum. Pausing she raised the back of her hand to her mouth, eyes burning from behind her wild hair. House's eyes burned back. "Mmm, you taste good Gregory," she pulled his shirt over his head, hands tracing his sculpted chest. Smoothing the hair there, she kissed along his collarbone.

"By all means-" House began, his scoff tightening into a purr as she bit his nipple.

Jessie spryly moved backwards, her sweet voice pure temptress, "I intend to." Licking lips she took his fat cock deep into her mouth and throat, tonguing the underside of his shaft until it was slick and warm, and her nose brushed the flat planes of his stomach.

"Fucking Christ, Jess," he yelled. Slowly she bobbed her head, sucking gently and laving him with her tongue. House put an affectionate hand on the back of her head, brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear when she tongued his balls.

"GOD woman," he said, gently pulling her up to him.

She smiled impishly, "Nope. Jessica."

"Wench."

House settled her on his lap, ever mindful of his leg. Leaning in, she pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him deeply, then leaned her forehead against his.

Clever, wry, charming…Jessie was all of these things; House knew, but she was also, God help him, sweet. Her eyes were trusting, but shy.

"I love you," he said, before he could stop himself. "This isn't going to change that." He looked down at her tits. They really were incredible. He hoped he'd get to see them again. He hoped this worked.


	2. Chapter 2

He looked down at her tits. They really were incredible. He hoped he'd get to see them again. He hoped this worked. He felt a hand on his jaw, and looked up to meet Jessie's eyes: they were forest green, and even brighter than before. She took his face in both hands, and very, very slowly sank down onto his cock.

He was very big, and she was very tight, and it felt amazing. His cock felt like it was wrapped in hot velvet; tough as she was, he heard her _squeak_, but she felt so fucking good. Jessie was glad he'd taken the time to prepare her. Luckily, her pussy was dripping

down over his cock as he slid so deeply inside her, she had to close her eyes.

"Look at me," his voice was like silk and she obeyed, she had to.

"Greg," she whispered, and began to move, balanced on her knees.

His hands gripped her hips, moving along with her. Why, why hadn't they done this before? House couldn't think of a reason, but he could think of her skin. Her warm, soft skin, wrapped around his body, so soft he could sink into it, and it would never let him go.  
"Never," he murmured into her neck, and bit her with dull teeth on the spot she'd mentioned 7 years before as being her 'biggest turn on'.

Jessie moaned loudly and bucked her hips, rocking them deeply against him. He reached between them and pet her clit with the pad of his thumb.

"House," she all-but-screamed. Well, there was a goal for the night: he'd make her scream. He wondered if the neighbors would call the cops, then considered what would happen if Tritter took the call. Grinning, he worried her nipple in his teeth, and felt her pussy quake. "Yes," he growled.

Jessica was lost in the overstimulation. This cock was going to take some getting used to. Luckily, House's arms were there, holding her up as she writhed, her body arching in ways she'd forgotten she could. She was about to come, she could feel it, and his voice, carrying, urging her through her orgasm, was the sexiest thing she had ever heard.

House moved his hand away from Jess' clit and, gripping her hips, went into double time. Her body glowed as she came back down to Earth, only to ricochet back, wide eyed at his force; then she matched it. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she ran her fingers roughly through his hair. Laughing joyfully, she bit the edge of his ear, teasing with her tongue, then leaned back to catch his reaction.

Gregory House was grinning. Jessica's body was arching back before him, her glorious tits displayed for his pleasure. Or perhaps hers, as she reached up a hand to pinch a nipple. It was so hot he let loose a primal grunt and went back to playing with her clit. Her pussy was pink, glistening, and so tight it gripped his tighter as he slid out, as though it didn't want to let go. "That's right, baby," House muttered, "You _want_ this cock, don't you?"

"You know I do, daddy," Jess had over heard him, God bless her, and if he didn't fuck it up, he was going to get to hear her say that again, and again….  
House pulled Jess' body flush with his, wrapping an arm around her to bring her close, and slowed them to a rocking pace.

Jessie squirmed her hips a bit, though she kept her eyes on his, "House."

"Mhmm," he was enjoying her soft, wet heat, but he enjoyed watching her ache for him more.

"Greg," she worked a sudden figure-8 with her hips, and he sighed. She batted her eyelashes at him and presented him her breasts for full perusal, "Fuck me harder."

"Harder?"

"Yeah, like before. That felt so good." Her voice was pure sex kitten.

Suddenly, House increased and intensified his thrusts, pulling her hips flush with his and filling here fully with his throbbing cock. Grinning wickedly, he pushed her hair aside and bit her again, much harder than before. Jessie cried out loudly. Anchoring her to him with his arms, his tongue alternated with his teeth along her beautiful neck. He knew he'd leave marks, but he wanted to mark her as his, make sure she'd come back to him. He needed to feel this again and again, maybe forever. Moving one arm, he teased her nipple and went for broke, he was so close, so close, but he wanted to make her come again.

"Like this?" he asked her, loving the way her pupils had dilated her eyes to near blackness. "You're so beautiful, Jessica. You're so fucking beautiful."

She kissed him, then, saying, "Come with me," and rode him as well and as hard as she could.

"Oh fuck, yes," House groaned, rocking her hard back and forth on his cock, that so desperately needed release. But so did she, he could feel it. Her pussy was shaking so hard, holding back, holding back so much tension. "Baby," he whispered, "Let it go. I promise I'll catch you. Come for me, Jessie."

As the tenants of the four townhouses surrounding House's could tell you, it started fast, and quiet:

" Gregory Gregory Gregory"

And very quickly became very loud and drawn out:

"Fuh-uh-uh-UUUHHHKK, HOUSE, HoWSE!"

Followed by a rather dissimilar and unexpected baritone calling:

"Ohh-Ah-Ah-AH JESSIE! I Love YOOOU!"

It is of a noteworthy credit that none of the households called the police.

Jessie laid her damp head against House's shoulder, her whole form trembling against his sweat-soaked one. "Did you mean it?" she asked, deliberately pushing his emotional barriers.  
"If you ever need proof I need you," he mumbled into her shoulder, placing soft kisses there, ""just call my next-door neighbor in as witness."  
She laughed, then, her soaking pussy reverberating against his softening cock. "That'll do, then. I love you too, Dr. House."


End file.
